Orion Kravenoff (M15)
The Hunter is a world class assassin who has been known to take on contracts from Intergang. He takes on the most challengeing contracts so that he can prove that he is the worlds greatest hunter. Biography The young life of Orion Kravinoff was very difficult as the son of Russian Aristocrats in Volgograd and St. Petersburg, Russia. With Dimitri becoming the illegitimate son of Orion’s father, Orion would torment his talented half-brother in response from the beatings he received from his own alcoholic father. Yet the relationship among the Kravinoff’s were unstable, Dimitri still admired his older half-brother as he entertained Orion with his mimicking abilities. Life would hit hard for the Kravinoff’s when the Bolshevik Revolution forced the Kravinoff’s into migrating to the fledgling nation of Affricka. With riches pilfered during the revolution, the Kravinoffs were able to establish the industrial base that would become the Affrickaan economy. When Orion’s father died, his mother was forced into an asylum. Upon visiting his mother, Orion would gain arachnophobia after seeing his mother mentally tormented in a spider-infested asylum. Later his mother would commit suicide and this would increase Orion’s fear for spiders and be the first step for developing an unstable and obsessive personality. Orion learned that the only way to life was survival, and this caused Orion to travel broadly throughout various parts of the world as he traveled throughout various cities located in throughout Asia and Europe, Orion and Dimitri would eventually depart and go their separate ways. As a young adult, Orion would finally return to Affricka where he found a natural talent for hunting. Orion pursued his talents as he increased his hunting and survival skills throughout the safari. As years passed, Orion became notorious and extremely wealthy as big game hunter. Orion would eventually stumble upon the lair of a local witch doctor and take notice of an herbal potion that was believed to give increased strength, reflexes, and stamina. Blinded by the need for excitement with his hunting career, Orion stole the potion and consumed it, causing to gain the potions benefits. With his new found abilities, Orion’s reputation increased worldwide as he became a game hunter who tested and challenged himself with each dangerous and rare hunt. Eventually Orion partnered with Smerdyakov in a business that exported extremely rare and possibly illegal animal skins and ivory. Not only did Orion gain a reputation with his hunting career, but also became a very well known ladies man who fathered several children with several women throughout various countries. Even though Orion hardly participated any acts of being a father to any of his children, he only favored one son known as Vladimir who was mostly watched by Orion's assistant. It was also known that within this time period, Orion was secretly recruited by Nick Fury to join his selected team to infiltrate the Nazi forces and assassinate the Red Skull. After his stint with Nick Fury, Orion returned to Affricka to continue pursuing and challenging his career as a game hunter. Hunting the Menace of Metropolis Dimitri, who was currently residing in America and a criminal spy known as the Chameleon would later contact Orion. Enticing the hunter into assisting him gain revenge on Spider-Man for his recent capture, Orion accepted his half-brother’s offer out of curiosity and publicly made his travel towards America. Upon his arrival to Metropolis, Orion was introduced with fanfare and demonstrated his abilities to the public after single handily capturing dangerous inmates who had escaped Stryker's Island. Secretly meeting with Dimitri and also sharing his potion with his half-brother, Orion would take a special interest with the proclaimed menace known as Spider-Man. After Dimitri hired henchmen to stage a robbery to attract Spider-Man, Orion would study this menace that wore and represented the symbol of his greatest fears. Instantly knowing the good nature in the hero and that he was of young age, Orion would also gain more interest with Spider-Man after witnessing him in action. Seeing him as an equal, Orion felt that Spider-Man was more than a coincidence, but the ultimate challenge that Orion must accept to restore honor in his family’s name. Orion engaged against Spider-Man to test his skills and abilities only to find the hero fleeing from Orion. Spider-Man would later encounter Orion once more when this time the hunter was assisted by Dimitri to trick Spider-Man while he was disguised as Orion. Even though Spider-Man quickly caught on to the act, the web slinger still managed to take down both Chameleon and Orion and left them for the authorities. Even though Orion never committed a crime by fighting against Spider-Man, his partnership with a wanted criminal spy forced both Orion and Chameleon to face charges as criminal spies and be deported back to Affricka. On Hire for Intergang Orion would later be hired by the Goblin (who was secretly Norman Osborn at the time) to kill Spider-Man, however Orion was overconfident on killing Spider-Man that he demanded half of the payment which was obviously denied. Angered as to how his demands was shrugged off, Orion sworn that after killing Spider-Man he would kill the Goblin as well. Managing to track the Goblin to one of his lairs, Orion deduced the fact that both Norman Osborn and Goblin were the same man. As a way to attack Spider-Man, Orion disguised himself as the hero and attacked J.Jonah Jameson at the Daily Planet to have Metropolis against his prey. With Jameson posting a hefty reward for Spider-Man that caused local gangs to hunt after the hero, Orion found the better opportunity to defeat Spider-Man. Spider-Man managed to fend off against both Orion and a local gang; the on looking Goblin would distract Orion. With Orion unable to defeat Spider-Man and facing another defeat, Orion would respectfully admit framing Spider-Man and attacking Jameson. Forced into deportation once again, Orion was angered as to how he almost managed to defeat Spider-Man if not for the meddling Goblin. Feeling that he rightfully deserved the offered payment from the Goblin, Orion returned to New York once again to track down Osborn and collect payment. Unable to find Norman Osborn, Orion decided to kidnap his son Harry at a local party and hold him as a hostage as a way to drag out Norman Osborn. Managing to attract Spider-Man as both men fought a construction site, Norman Osborn would come onto the scene only to be snatched by Orion. Demanding his payment from Osborn, Spider-Man intervened on Osborne's behalf. With his reputation and pride challenged by being fooled by The Goblin and fleeing from Spider-Man, Orion would be angered when the local papers published an article that mentioned the Vulture (Blackie Drago) not only defeated Spiderman but was also labeled as the most feared man throughout Metropolis. Feeling that this Vulture would take down his enemy that was rightfully his to kill, Orion attacked the new villain and ironically both villains would form into an alliance. With both Orion and Vulture planning on taking each other out after defeating Spider-Man, Orion only agreed to form an alliance with Vulture as a way to gain a better chance of claiming victory over Spider-Man. As both villains fought the Spider-Man at a designated location, the hero managed to bring down both villains and leave them for the arriving authorities. The Extinction War Early in the Extinction conflict, Orion acted as a kind of scout. He conducted missions collecting genetic samples from powerful and prominent mutants around the world. As the conflict escalated Orion took it upon himself to hunt down the most problematic mutants on the planet and bring them under custody of the Affrickaan Government. He was on assignment out of country when the conflict was resolved by a direct assault on Affricka. King of the Wild After the Extinction conflict, Orion attained the possition of National Game Warden. Where his hunting preferences put him into direct conflict with Ka Zaar when he decided to convert the Savage valley into a Big Game hunting preserve. The Gauntlet As Peter Parker was driven mad by his symbiote infection he subconsiosly murdered his family and friends while under the Carage symbiotes influence. Several Avengers fell to the Spider in his efforts publically discredit society's symbols of order. With the Avengers in disarray SHIELD recruited several of spiderman's enemies to subdue the mad Spider. Ultimately is was Orion who subdued and captured the Spider then delivered him to Stryker's Island Prison. Personality For Orion his goal is about more than the kill, its about the thrill of the hunt. Powers and Abilities Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 8, Athletics 8, Close Combat: Blades 4, Deception 9, Expertise: Hunter 13, Expertise: Chemistry 2, Insight 8, Intimidate 7, Perception 10, Ranged Combat: Rifle 5, Slight of Hand 8, Stealth 9, Technology 7, Treatment 2, Advantages Animal Empathy, Accurate Attack, Assessment, Benefit (Wealthy), Chokehold, Defensive Attack, Defensive Roll x2, Equipment 9, Evaision x2, Improved Aim, Improved Critical (Long Blades, Short Blades, Unarmed), Improved Grab, Improved Initiative x2, Lionheart, Power Attack, Precise Attack x4 (Close Attack), Ranged Attack x4, Takedown, Tracking, Throwing Mastery x4, Ultimate Aim, Uncanny Dodge Equipment Knives Lion Vestments Protection 1 Hunter's Kit Bolos, Javelins, Restraints, and Affrickaan Herbal AntiToxins Hunting Rifle Poison Kit Variable Affliction 5 Orion naturally carries a vast array of poisons that specifically slows down his enemies. When using these poisons, Orion adds the poison onto the tips of darts, spears, or other weaponry he uses in fighting. Aside from poisons, Orion also carries certain chemicals and potions that could alter his victim’s perception. Orion naturally keeps these poisons, potion, and other chemicals with his tusk belt, which is another form of equipment that he never wears anymore. Headquarters Kravenoff Estate Powers Aside from his knowledge and experience with hunting and animal taming, Orion was also very experienced with foreign and exotic jungle herbs and creating and designing a variety of potions with them. After digesting the special herb potion that he found from a local witch doctor, Orion's body became faster, stronger, and more agile than a normal man at his highest peak. Orion could lift approximately 2 tons and run in short sprints approximately at 60 mph, and he can do a standing broad jump up to 20 feet long, as well jump or land from great heights. Even Orion's senses became slightly enhanced to where his sight, hearing, and smell increased. Orion's physiology also increased to where his body could endure a slightly greater amount of fatigue and pain tolerance before tiring. Another result of the potion managed to halt Orion's age. However, the increased powers and abilities were temporary, which forced Orion to digest another potion periodically as a way to retain his powers and halt his aging. Hunter's Senses Senses 4 (Extended Vision, Extended Hearing, Extended and Accurate Scent) The Hunter's Serum Speed 3 Leaping 1 Feature (Longevity) Lion's Head Vest Ranged Variable Damage 3 One of The Hunter’s former well-known trademark weapons that he naturally used was his vest, another form of weaponry that Kraven shunned himself from because of its nature. The vest is custom made and also made from leather that’s lined with real lion’s fur that covers the shoulder and back portion of the vest. The interior of the vest is lined with silk and has two secret compartments that holds two elbow pumps which emits various forms of attacks that could stun, tranquilize, and a double ray electro-burst or ultra-sonic blaster. The right elbow pump acts as the main pump which discharges the attack through plastic tubing that’s also lined within the vest and emitted through the eye’s on the outer chest portion of the vest. The main pump also features a safety valve and a valve for the airflow mixture. The left elbow pump is the safety release, which is pumped twice through plastic tubing that’s connected to the main pump. Complications Honor He has a Strict Cod of Honor that he will not break Obsession With hunting and the law of the jungle Power Loss Without regular doses of his serum, he loses his powers and his stats go to STR 4, STA 5, AGL 4 Allies Alyosha Kravinoff- Mutant son of Orion. Ana Kravenoff- Orion's young daughter, who has thus far proven to be his most worthy sucsessor. Ana currently wields the alias the "Grim Huntress" and is currently stalking Spider-Girl and the Scarlet Spider. Calypso- Orion's lover and voodoo priestess. Gog- Extraterresial adopted by Orion Gregor- 'Mysterious man who trained Orion '''Dmitri Smerdyakov-' The Chameleon was the person who initially gave Orion the idea of hunting Spider-Man. Dmitri Smerdyakov is also Orion's half-brother. Enemies '''Julia Carpenter- Spider-Woman Ka-Zar- Orion has clashed with Ka-zar on multiple occasions Greer Grant Nelson- Tigra of the Avengers was once sought after to be a trophy of Orion. Peter Parker- The Spider. References Comic Vine Kraven the Hunter Article- http://www.comicvine.com/kraven-the-hunter/4005-2475/ Re: Jab's Builds: The Puma, Jackal, Morbius, Will o' the Wisp [1]by Jabroniville » Thu Nov 04, 2010 1:14 am: http://atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=751942#p751942 J-Mart: Brainiac, IT'S NOT ATTUMA! Moving Shadow #157 [2]by Thorpacolypse » Fri Jan 07, 2011 5:55 pm http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=37545&p=776027#p776027 Marvel.com: Kraven Article http://marvel.com/universe/Kraven_(Sergei_Kravinoff)#ixzz2ayuGDhjO. Wikipedia Kraven the Hunter article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kraven_the_Hunter Category:M15 Category:Sergei Kravenoff Category:Soul Category:Enhanced Smell Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Peak Human Jump Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Poison Attack Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Hunter